becauseitmustfandomcom-20200215-history
Pia Arrabo
Dindar Sahte Sofu Pia Arrabo was born on May 5, 1450 in the city of Constantinople. He is the son of Lumi-Visian Sage Jolen-Heli and a Berber noblewoman Mia Arrabo. __TOC__ Early Life Pia Arrabo was born Dindar Sahte Sofu. He was conceived with the Universal Powers of Freedom and Endurance. His father Jolen-Heli created him to be the Living Cipher of the Universal Library as well as its Record Keeper. His mother Mia raised him until he matured. When he reached the 25th rung on the Lumi-Visian Ladder of Light, he ascended to meet with his father and his creator where he was ordained Bishop Pia Arrabo. Pia Arrabo's Ministry Dindar began his religious career as a Bishop in the service of his father. He was given the Blade of Anonymous and sent on many crusades across the universe to spread the word about the coming of the Universal Library. Along the way, Pia fought with the followers of Dagon, Dark Lord of the Hæysux Legions from the realm of Caprasecks. Pia grew in wisdom, knowledge and understanding, for the Sages were with him. Arch Bishop of the Church To create a link between the realms of celestial beings and mortal men, a stronghold was needed to bring Jolen-Heli's believers together under one roof. For this reason, Pia established the Church of Fatherless Time on earth, for it would one day run parallel to the Universal Library of Knowledge. Once Pia had enough members, he was made Arch Bishop of the Church. He became known to his mortal enemies as "the masked bastard", for he made no earthly father. Although Pia's human enemies hated him, they respected him and feared him because of his strange powers and inhuman abilities. Those who were foolish enough to attack Pia's Congregation courted certain death. Cardinal Arrabo Rises To Fame The name of Pia Arrabo had become a buzz in the cosmic community. Creatures from other realms turned their attention to the realm of men and took note of Pia's deeds and admired the young cleric's courage and selflessness. Many humans revered Pia as a demigod and they loved him, worshiped him and would even die for him. One of the happiest days of Mia Arrabo's life was witnessing her only son being ordained a celestial Cardinal by his father Jolen-Heli. Pia was a humble and noble official who was both obedient and loyal to his father, the Sages and the Church. The only thing Pia loved more than his duty was his mother. He revered her a his Holy Queen Mother. Defeat & Forfeiture of Earth After Pia's mother died at age 109, he was deeply saddened. His father told him that Mia is one with The Most and that he must continue his good works on earth. Instead, Pia decided to leave the realm of men to forget his pain. But this left the realm open to the Hæysux and they overran the earth in a matter of decades. Something to Proove When Pia heard that Dagon's hordes had taken his home realm, he returned only to face Dagon's heir, a very powerful satyr named Moloch. Pia was in no shape to fight on the physical plane, but he truly believed that since he was good, he could not fail. Pia Gets 0WN3D Jolen-Heli told Pia not to fight Moloch on earth where the Hæysux had great influence and advantage, but Pia ignored his father's warning. Pia suffered his first defeat, a humiliating blow to his pride and ego, which he had kept hidden underneath his pious exterior for many years. With Pia defeated, the Hæysux won full control of earth. Descent Into Madness Pia vowed revenge on Moloch and the Hæysux for embarrassing him in front of the entire cosmic community. Pia begged his father to return to earth and confront Moloch, but Joeln-Heli forbad any Lumi-Visian to break the pact between him and Lord Dagon. Jolen believed that knowledge would set the people of earth free, not violence and bloodshed. Pia saw things differently. The people who loved him were sold as cattle slaves in the Western Hemisphere of the realm he'd grown to love. It was Dagon and Moloch's way of saying that Pia was powerless on earth. Pia's sorrow turned to bitterness. His love for his people turned to hatred of the Hæysux. His ambitions became warped and twisted. Theft of Universal Powers Pia decided to create a super-celestial being using the Universal Powers within the Vault of the Sages. While his father was away, he went into the Vault and stole the powers of Law and Anonymity. He also created a machine called the Anisogamator to harness the Universal Powers and turn them into living weapons. But the Anisogamator produced two beings, instead of one. The first being became Dios Marinus, the embodiment of Universal Law. The second being became Anonymous, a collective of mass noun agents with one voice. Anonymous and Father Dios were the first of many "Bastard Children" Pia would create in his attempts at obtaining ultimate power. Outright Revenge Pia had failed at making a super-celestial, but he wasn't ready to admit defeat yet. He decided to break the pact between Jolen-Heli and Dagon. Pia took the Blade of Anonymous from his father's domain and flew to Caprasecks. He waited until Molech was with his wife and children before he killed the Hæysux overlord and slaughtered his family. Pia went on to kill hundreds of Hæysux satyrs, until the Sages found him and detained him. Brief Detainment Jolen-Heli locked Pia away and counseled his son before commissioning him to design and build the Universal Library on the celestial plane. Dagon took note of Pia's inability to control his emotions and would use this against the Sages and Invisibase. And even though Moloch was treacherous, his aura helped Dagon maintain control of the people of earth. But, with Moloch gone, the slaves in the Western Hemisphere of the realm were set free. Also Known As... *The Promised Key *Freedom Incarnate *Endurance In the Flesh *Champion of the Sages *Architect of the Universal Library *The Record Keeper *The Kal-Panyim Traitor *The Lumi-Visian Exile *Ambassador Honest Ernest *Professor Frano Serio *Carnal Piehole Category:Bishops of Bastard characters